Pacing
by fredesrojo
Summary: Slightly smutty one-shot. Jibbs-ey AU-ish Season 3. Oh, just read it, for pete's sake.


Blue eyes watched as she paced around the room in his shirt while she talked away on her phone, telling someone or other to do this and that and have this ready for when she returned to the office.

He wasn't normally one to just lay there and stare at a nearly naked woman in his bedroom, but…well, every guy needs his recovery time, ya know? "Jen."

She paused mid-step, glancing over her shoulder as she covered the mouthpiece of the phone in her hand. "Hm?"

"Come back to bed."

"I have to take this call, Jethro."

"Nuh uh. Come back to bed." He leaned up on his elbow, eyes patiently tracing the hemline of his shirt, which didn't quite cover everything it should.

"You haven't even got your breath back yet."

He huffed, a little embarrassed that she would even suggest that his recovery time wasn't what it used to be. "Have too."

She ran her gaze over his body, an almost leering smirk twitching up the corner of her mouth. "Sure, Jethro, whatever makes you feel better." She turned back to the phone, continuing her conversation as if he wasn't there.

His face fell in an almost pout. "Je-ennn…"

Jenny continued to ignore him, calmly going back to pacing in his bedroom, in his shirt, while she talked on the phone.

Maybe if he tried flattery. "You look nice."

The corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile, the only evidence she heard him.

"Really, you look nice. Come look nice over here."

Jenny laughed for real this time, slim fingers covering the mouthpiece of the phone again. "Jesus, I'm gone for a week and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is some weird shit."

He continued on as if he hadn't heard. "Or we can do that thing where you look nice up against my boat. I'm not too picky, to be honest."

"Liz? I'll call you back." Jenny snapped the phone shut with a quiet laugh. "Jethro, you're too tired. You haven't slept since before I left for Florida."

"Not my fault you decided to go on some shopping spree."

"It wasn't a shopping spree, Jethro, it was an international security conference."

He rolled his eyes, persisting. "What if we go take a shower? We don't even have to use the bed." He tilted his head, envisioning in his mind. "You'd look nice in the shower, too."

"God, you really do have a one-track mind, don't you?"

Well he sure as hell wasn't gonna deny that. Back to pleading. "Jenny…"

"Do you realize I haven't even been home since I got back?"

"You are home."

"At my house, Jethro."

"This is your house."

"No, it's your house."

He grinned and lifted one bare shoulder in a shrug. "Eh, semantics."

"You're impossible."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no—come back to bed, Jenny." He changed tactics mid-sentence. Anything to get her out of that not quite revealing-enough shirt and into his bed.

"Jethro…" He could tell by the tone of her voice that he was finally starting to wear her down.

"C'mon, Jen." He sat up, letting the sheet fall a little…lower than would be considered appropriate. (Appropriate, that is, for anyone other than your girlfriend that you are trying to lure back into bed.) His hands reached out for her, managing to grab a stray edge of the shirt. "Hah."

Jenny fought not so valiantly against his grip for a token five seconds before she allowed herself to be pulled in close to a warm, strong, and _definitely_ awake male body. She sighed and relaxed against him fully when he leaned in to nuzzle her neck, three days growth of beard tickling her sensitive skin. "Mmm…Jethro…"

He lifted his head, nuzzling his way up to her earlobe. "Hmm?"

"If we do anything, maybe we should start with that thing you did in the kitchen."

He paused, hands halfway through undoing the token few buttons she'd fastened when she originally donned the shirt. "You mean the one where…"

Jenny nodded, grinning. "Uh huh."

She yelped as she found herself flat on her back on the bed seconds later, Jethro looming over her, his weight resting on his forearms. He grinned, blue eyes dancing with amusement. "I _like_ that one."

She mirrored his grin, tracing one teasing finger from his collarbone down his chest, and then…lower. "And we can see if you've made any improvements on your _stamina_, hm?"

"Oh, I don't think it's _my_ stamina we have to worry about." He chuckled low in his throat, shifting in a calculated movement that had her gasping for breath, her hands already tangled in the sheets. "You never could pace _yourself, _Jen."

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: Nice little oneshot. _**

**_Not entirely sure where the little bugger came from, but..._**

**_Well, I'm not complaining._**

**_Reviews are welcome!_**

**_-meg_**


End file.
